The present disclosure relates generally to techniques for performing wellsite operations. More particularly, this disclosure is directed to techniques for performing fracture operations, such as perforating, injecting, fracturing, stimulating, monitoring, investigating, and/or characterizing a subterranean formation to facilitate production of fluids therefrom.
In order to facilitate the recovery of hydrocarbons from oil and gas wells, the subterranean formations surrounding such wells can be hydraulically fractured. Hydraulic fracturing may be used to create cracks in subsurface formations to allow oil or gas to move toward the well. A formation is fractured by introducing a specially engineered fluid (referred to as “fracturing fluid” or “fracturing slurry” herein) at high pressure and high flow rates into the formation through one or more wellbores. Hydraulic fractures may extend away from the wellbore hundreds of feet in two opposing directions according to the natural stresses within the formation. Under certain circumstances, they may form a complex fracture network.
Current hydraulic fracture monitoring methods and systems may map where the fractures occur and the extent of the fractures. Some methods and systems of microseismic monitoring may process seismic event locations by mapping seismic arrival times and polarization information into three-dimensional space through the use of modeled travel times and/or ray paths. These methods and systems can be used to infer hydraulic fracture propagation over time.
Patterns of hydraulic fractures created by the fracturing stimulation may be complex and may form a fracture network as indicated by a distribution of associated microseismic events. Complex hydraulic fracture networks have been developed to represent the created hydraulic fractures. Hydraulic fracture networks may be modeled to predict fracturing, production, and/or other oilfield operations. Examples of fracture models are provided in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,101,447, 7,363,162, 7,788,074, 20080133186, 20100138196, and 20100250215.